


Settling In

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Backstory, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: The refugees have settled into Lestallum, and Prompto reflects in the lull.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme:
> 
> Prompto/any chocobro  
> I don't care what scenario (just please no dub or noncon) just give me Prompto shaking and crying and one or more of the bros comforting him  
> +lots of cuddles  
> ++if Gladio/Ignis/both, mentions of size difference

He found him sitting on the outskirts of Lestallum, his legs dangling off the edge of the road into the darkness.

Prompto looked over his shoulder at the sound of his footsteps.

"Oh… Hey, Iggy."

Ignis gave him a small smile. "Noct tells me you've been out here for some time."

Prompto turned back to the view. He swung his legs. "Oh, you know. It's cooler out here than in the hotel."

"Very well. May I join you?" Ignis gestured to the free space next to Prompto. Prompto followed Ignis' gaze then nodded.

As Ignis took his seat, Prompto turned back to the darkened view.

"How's your uncle?"

Ignis paused.

"He's well, thank you. He's… settling in." He turned to Prompto. "How are your parents?"

Prompto gulped. "They're… happy they're alive. A lot of their friends didn't make it out of Insomnia. They've found a flat in the western half of the city. I gave them my number. They didn't give me theirs."

Ignis took a deep breath. "Prompto… I know it's not my place to pry, but I wonder if I could ask you a rather personal question?"

Prompto chuckled. His smile did not match the sadness in his eyes. "Ah, you know me. I'm an open book. What do you wanna know?"

Ignis paused and licked his lips. "I admit that, back in Insomnia, we were not… close enough for me to know your... situation." He cleared his throat. "What relationship do you have with your parents?"

Prompto's smile faltered. "They… they weren't around a lot. They looked after me in their own way, I suppose. I mean, I was never wanting for money or anything. But I guess… I don't really know them? You know, as people."

A single tear made its way down Prompto's cheek.

Moments passed in silence. Prompto ducked his head and sniffed.

"Prompto." Ignis spoke with a gentle voice. "Prompto, talk to me."

Prompto took a shuddering breath, and raised his head. His cheeks were covered with tear tracks.

"I miss Insomnia. I've never… I've never felt really comfortable with other people. I never feel like I belong, and… it was good having an empty house to go back to. I knew I belonged there, cause no one else was there. And now… I don't have that anymore."

Ignis reached for Prompto's shoulder.

"Prompto. Look at me."

Prompto gulped and turned to Ignis. He trembled beneath Ignis' hand.

"I am only going to say this once, because I shouldn't even need to say it this time. You belong with us. None of us would have you anywhere else. You are ours, whether you like it or not."

Prompto gulped. "Oh." A few more tears fell down his face. "Th-thanks."

Ignis gave him a small smile. "Come here." He pulled Prompto closer to him. After some shifting, they were facing each other with their legs stretched out, and Prompto was nestled into Ignis' chest.

Prompto sobbed onto Ignis' shirt while Ignis buried his hand in his hair.


End file.
